13 Kareshi
by Chiideki
Summary: Uma foto embaraçosa, uma garota esperando alguém especial e um desconhecido que mais parece delinquente? Quem diria que um relacionamento se criaria a partir disso...? KakaSaku e um pouco de SaiSaku, leiam ta mto boa!
1. Chapter 1

Yo

**Yo! To fazendo mais uma fic aki no ff...A outra pra quem num sabe se chama Absolute Boyfriend, então quem quiser lê eu agradeço...**

**Essa fic é baseada num manga one-shot com o mesmo titulo**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, mas o Itachi e toda a Akatsuki são meus só meus, e não empresto pra ninguém!! Aff...To precisando de um namorado...

**fala normal: **"Eu sou baka!"

**narração feita pela Sakura: **_Eu sou baka_

_Eu continuo esperando por alguém honesto e de coração-puro...Eu sempre achei que se eu viver dessa forma, um dia essa pessoa finalmente iria me achar..._

_Mas o resultado é esse..._

"Sou a única pessoa no 3º ano da escola que não tem namorado"

_Fico me perguntando até quando vou aquentar essa tortura. As pessoas me encaram como se fosse um alien, como se fosse encalhada ou algo assim..._

"Você ouviu isso? Ela disse que não tem namorado, e como pensei ela esta no ultimo ano de escola" _uma garota cochichou para uma outra. Se era para eu não ouvir não deu certo, ouvi em alto e bom tom. Quer saber se eu ligo? No começo eu ligava, mas conforme o tempo passou, esse tipo de coisa não faz mais efeito em mim...Quem eu to querendo enganar? Eu ligo sim, será que esse tal príncipe vem mesmo?_

_Se não fosse suficiente uma outra deu continuação ao assunto... Sinceramente essa gente não tem o que fazer não? Eu já disse que odeio fofoca e fofoqueiros?_

"Coitada"_ Argh! Também odeio essa palavra_ "espero não terminar como ela"_ quase fui ate essas duas garotas pessoalmente para dar uma boa lição nelas. Será que nunca aprenderam que é feio falar mal das pessoas pelas costas?_

_Mas já que sou uma pessoa muito controlada não vou fazer isso com as 'pobres' garotas, isso mesmo pobres porque não encontraram coisa mais interessante pra fazer do que falar da minha vida particular. Ta vendo como sou demais? Sou o centro das conversas! _

_Vocês já devem ter percebido que quando me sinto mal eu tento colocar coisas na minha cabeça pra me sentir melhor, ne? É um ótimo método, vale tentar!_

"Não tem nada de errado comigo" _repeti mais algumas vezes pra mim mesma, e logo continuei meu caminho pelo corredor da escola. A minha sala, infelizmente era a ultima do corredor, o que dava uma bela caminhada, boa pelo menos pra perder peso...Ta vendo como vejo o lado positivo pra tudo? Essa é uma das minhas qualidades._

_O peso dos livros escolares na mochila me deixava um pouco corcunda, nada que aulas de balé não resolvam...Ajeitei minha postura adequadamente, como dizem tenho que ter postura de estudante não é? Aff...Essa foi péssima. Como vêm humor não é uma das minhas qualidades..._

_Vocês devem se perguntar porque ainda não cheguei na sala de aula. Parece que estou num filme em câmera lenta, que no momento mais importante, quando o personagem é extremamente necessário, ele começa a correr em câmera lenta e o caminho vai ficando cada vez mais longo. Mas felizmente não sou um desses personagens, muito menos estou correndo em câmeras lenta, é que o caminho é longo mesmo..._

_As garotas de saias curtas e umbigo de fora são a sensação aqui da escola. Tudo isso porque não temos que usar uniforme esse ano. Como sou a única garota com vergonha na cara e que não usa essas roupas mais 'frescas', sou dada como santa. Serio, um cara de pau parou e me perguntou se eu ia ser frera...Era só o que me faltava... É isso mesmo, foi largar todo o meu futuro brilhante (modesta à parte tiro as melhores notas do ano) pra ir morar no convento, fazer voto de castidade e me alto flagelar..Isso mesmo! Sou sarcástica se ainda não notaram._

_Estava tão entretida com os meus devaneios que nem cheguei a notar que tinha esbarrado em alguém._

"Me desculpe" _Fiz uma reverencia pra mostrar todo o meu 'arrependimento', como se só eu fosse culpada...Ora essa pessoa podia muito bem ter desviado...Mas não vou me esquentar com isso, extress dá cabelo branco..._

_Levantei o rosto. Agora esse 'arrependimento' não existia mais. Na verdade não estava nem um pouco arrependida. Sinceramente por que eu ficaria arrependida por esbarrar em um deus grego?_

_Por Kami-sama, o cara era lindo, o mais lindo do mundo! Tinha cabelos brancos mais não era velho, pelo contrario o rosto era jovial e belo. E o corpo, bem era magnífico! Enfim o cara é exatamente o perfil que eu chamo de meu tipo. Corei._

_Ele estava com uma face confusa, talvez surpreendida, parecia que queria me falar alguma coisa...Pode falar bonitão, sou toda ouvidos!_

"Você se incomoda se eu tirasse uma foto sua?"_ me surpreendi. Por que ele tiraria uma foto minha? Não me diga que ele se apaixonou por mim pela primeira vista ou algo assim?_

_Se for assim, a minha chance finalmente chegou..._

"M-Mas por que quer uma foto minha?"

_Ele tirou do bolso um celular de ultima geração e o posicionou na minha direção. Eu apenas dei um sorriso e posei. _

"Bem porque..."_ porque...?_

_Ele deu uma pausa. Encarava o celular com um sorriso debochado no rosto...O que tem de engraçado?_

"Sua roupa de baixo esta completamente exposta. Tão engraçado!"

"Eh?"_ eu parei pra raciocinar, estava com a ponta do meu vestido sendo puxada pelos meus braços que seguravam alguns livros, resultado: uma calcinha de ursinho completamente exposta "EEEEEEH!!"_

_Hoje eu definitivamente me odeio e não tem nada que me faça mudar de idéia, nem mesmo as minhas táticas de pensamento positivo._

_Depois de tudo ele não era meu futuro namorado, era o meu ex-futuro- namorado...Quero dizer, um idiota qualquer que quer me zoar._

"DELETA ISSO! APAGA AGORA!!"_ tentei arrancar o celular das mãos do idiota, mas ele desviou. Imagina a minha situação caso ele resolva colocar essa foto constrangedora na Internet? Ou no jornal da escola? Ou até mesmo distribuir panfletos? Minha vida acabou!_

"Não espera! Você falou que eu podia tirar a foto_" isso mesmo eu disse porem, eu não disse que podia tirar uma foto com a minha roupa de baixo aparecendo!_

"Se quiser que eu apague, então me encontre de novo aqui"

"Hun?"_ que idiota!! O que ele quer comigo, hein? O que eu fiz pra essa criatura? Não me lembro de já ter o encontrado antes, então eu nunca podia ter feito nada pra ele, ou podia?_

"Eu espero que você venha mesmo, já imagino o que posso fazer se você não aparecer" _não posso deixar que outras pessoas presenciem essa foto, eu estou com uma calcinha de teddy bear!_

"Eu tenho que ir pra aula"_ estava 3 minutos atrasada, e nunca tinha chegado tarde desse jeito! Sou um exemplo de aluna._

"Ei espere... Tudo bem!"

"Me encontre aqui na hora do almoço! E não mostre isso pra ninguém!"

_Ele apenas sorriu. Rindo da minha desgraça? O que ela tem de tão engraçado?_

_Não acredito que perdi tempo da minha vida achando ele legal._

_Corri até a sala de aula antes que me atrasasse mais. E para a minha desgraça, o professor já estava com algumas coisas escritas no quadro. Será que perdi a explicação da matéria? Ótimo...era só o que faltava..._

_Mas uma pergunta não sai da minha cabeça..._

_Quem diabos era ele?_

_A aula terminou... agora eu preciso ir atrás daquele garoto! _

"Saku-chan você está tão depressiva, ta me assustando"_ ótimo. Tenten eu te adoro e tal amiga, mas essa não é uma boa hora!_

"Tenten você pode me deixar sozinha, por favor?" _tentei disfarçarar a tal 'depressão'_

"Esquece. Você passou pelo corredor dos novatos certo? Você viu algum garoto do 1º ano bonitinho?" _será que ela não sabe o que sozinha significa?_

"Não notei"_ até parece que vou ficar notando garotos bonitinhos na escola. Tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer... Como procurar o idiota da foto e apagá-la, e quando eu fizer isso, vou matá-lo. Plano perfeito!_

"Que estúpida você! Todos sabem que é tradição da nossa escola os alunos do 3º ano irem ate o corredor dos alunos do 1º pra checar os novos alunos"_ que tradição mais estúpida..._

"Você é a única que faz isso, ne?" _eu disse sem muito interesse_

"Não, não é verdade!"

"Você não lembra de quando você era do 1º ano, um monte de alunos do 3º vieram de cumprimentar?"

"Você não lembra que era bastante popular porque você é muito bonita?"_ agora que ela falou acho que estou lembrando "_Não lembra de todos aqueles garotos que se confessaram pra você?"

_Naquela época eu era realmente popular..._

"Sinto muito, mas relacionamentos entre alunos do 1º e 3º ano não são permitidos aqui na escola"

"Quer dizer que não podemos sair, ne?".

_Na minha cabeça está vindo uma memória, acho que algo assim realmente aconteceu._

"De qualquer forma, você tem medo das pessoas porque é muito careta"

"NANI?"_ espera mas eu lembro que tinha alguma pra fazer, o que era mesmo? "_Não tenho tempo de ficar falando sobre isso!"

"Hun?"

_Não posso ter um namorado se essa foto circular por ai. Eu gostaria de saber quem é esse cara. Ele não parece mais novo que eu, será que é do mesmo ano?_

_Ele não é nenhum delinqüente ou nada do gênero é?_

_Resolvi voltar ao lugar combinado. Uma das portas estava entreaberta, então resolvi espiar um pouco. Ele estava lá, olhando a janela, e fumando?_

_Ele é um delinqüente!_

"Está atrasada"

"Você ta fumando?"

"Oh?"_ ele simplesmente me encarou confuso, como se achasse fumar a coisa mais normal do mundo. Na minha escola, como todas, não é permitido fumar. Todos sabem disso, afinal em todas as salas, há um aviso enorme em letras maiúsculas de POR FAVOR, NÃO FUME. _

_Por isso não há duvidas, pra desrespeitar as regras da escola, ele só pode ser delinqüente...Aonde eu fui me meter?_

_Ele pegou o cigarro em um cinzeiro. Pelo menos, ne? Odeio fumantes... Posso me tornar uma fumante passiva, sabia?_

"Você chegou atrasada e isso é tudo que tem pra me dizer?"

_Ele me prensou na parede. Ele não vai fazer nada pervertido, vai?_

"Calma, tudo vai acabar rapido" _é parece que ia...Ele se aproximou de mim. Estávamos muito perto um do outro, uma distancia de 1 cm. E eu podia sentir minha face esquentar. Apesar de idiota ele ainda era um deus grego certo?_

_A única coisa que conseguir dizer, com muito esforço foi "Hei, para" que saiu quase em sussurro. Ele me abraçou eu acho._

"Olhe pra mim"_ sussurrou no meu ouvido com uma voz extremamente sedutora. Eu direcionei o olhar até onde ele estava "_Tinha uma borboleta presa no seu pescoço" _virou de costas, e voltou a encarar a janela, soltando a borboleta que voou pra bem longe..._

"Sou Hatake Kakashi, você é Haruno Sakura, certo?"

_Como ele sabia?_

**E ai gostaram? Quero opiniões! Pra melhorar... Eu achei legal, mas vocês podem achar uma droga, então me mandem Reviews!**

**Eu quero Reviews!! Mtas e mtas reviews! Plz! xD**

**Só avisando, só vão ter mais 2 ou 3 capítulos. Mas se vocês gostaram, posso abrir uma exceção, eu posso inventar mais algum enredo. Mas tudo tem um preço, quero 20 REVIEWS no mínimo! Sou aproveitadora ne? **

**Beijão e me falem se continuo ou não...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta na mão de vocês o 2º capitulo...Cuidem bem dele!**

**Quero agradecer a tdos q colocaram reviews e os q pelo menos leram a fic...Mto obrigada gente nem sei o q dizer...(emocionada)**

**Caham (abrindo listinha), eu quero agradecer aos meus pais, a Xuxa e a Sasha e toda a caravana de Nhoaiba (?) e claro a vc leitor do ff! (principalmente quem deixou reviews)**

**Mas eu quero mais Reviews!! Pq eu necessito delas pra minha sobrevivência, se não entro em depressão e pulo do 1º andar...rsrsrs...**

**Vamos deixar de enrolar e vamos pra fic!! n.n**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sou Hatake Kakashi, você é Haruno Sakura, certo?"

_Como ele sabia?_

"Como você sabe o meu--?"

"Você não tem que ter tanto medo de mim" _ele me interrompeu _"É só que eu gosto de você, só isso"

"Hun?" _Eu ouvi direito? Ele gosta de mim?! Ele gosta de mim, então quer me torturar... Imagina se eu fosse inimiga dele, nem quero pensar!_

_Eu estava super ultra mega corada. Nunca na minha vida fiquei tão vermelha...E nem sei porque disso tudo, e daí que o cara mais bonito que eu já vi na vida gosta de mim? Não tem lógica pra isso, o tal Kakashi tem o mesmo de beleza que tem de idiota._

_Ele aparentemente notou que eu não ia dizer nada. Deve ter percebido isso pela minha cara de lerda...Então continuou:_

"Bem, não to pedindo pra você responder agora"_ ele desviou o olhar da janela e o direcionou pra mim "_Você vai estar aqui amanha, não vai?"_ não respondi "_Vai vir não é?"_ não tinha opção, afinal estava me encarando com um olhar ameaçador..._

"H-Hai!"_ Qual o problema dele, hein?_

"Bem, agora você pode ir" _ele me liberou, finalmente... _

"Ok, vejo você" _imediatamente voltei pra sala de aula._

_Ele disse que gosta de mim..._

**(Em negrito é narrador em 3º pessoa)**

**Com Kakashi...**

"**Eu... Eu consegui! Está indo tudo muito bem!"**

"**Eu consegui" **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"**A Sakura sumiu de novo!" **

"**Ela desaparece sempre na hora do lanche"**

"**Tenten, talvez ela tenha um namorado"**

"**Não, não é isso... Meus extintos de detetive me dizem que ela se meteu eu alguma furada"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Lá estava eu no mesmo lugar e na mesma hora com a mesma pessoa. _

_Estávamos almoçando juntos. Quando ele terminou a refeição, se levantou e disse:_

"Ei eu vou tenho que ir"

"Ta bom, então tchau" _eu disse ainda com o hashi na boca._

_Agora me responde uma coisa: se ele gosta de mim como ele disse, por que ele vai embora assim tão cedo? Ele não ficaria o maior tempo possível comigo? E se é mesmo um delinqüente, por que vai pra sala tão cedo? Ele é realmente misterioso..._

'_... Você tem medo das pessoas porque é muito caret_a'

_Eu acho que sou realmente muito careta mesmo..._

_Como será que uma pessoa como ele pode gostar de alguém como eu?_

_Não importa o quanto careta eu seja, por favor, Kakashi não desista de mim. Você gosta de mim do jeito que eu sou não é?_

_O que eu to falando? Ele é só um idiota como eu disse, que adora fazer chantagens comigo._

_Mas... _

_Eu acho que eu ficaria realmente triste se não nos vermos mais._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"**É muito difícil falar com ela sobre isso... Hun? Já ta na hora?".**

"**Por que tem tenta gente no corredor?" perguntou a um garoto que estava no tumulto. Pessoas empurravam umas as outras, e ele apenas se perguntava o que diabos havia de tão interessante para uma grande multidão se juntar daquela maneira?**

"**Tem uma garota linda aqui"**

"**Garota linda?" e antes que pudesse questionar o garoto novamente, viu a tal garota linda...**

"**Sakura?"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Algumas horas antes...**

_Hoje, acordei cedinho como sempre. Já disse que sou exemplar? Então como disse tenho que ser a numero 1 da turma, ou melhor, da escola! _

_Bem, e pra isso eu tenho que chegar cedo pra conseguir o melhor lugar da sala, na fileira da frente. Não que seja um lugar muito disputado, mas a questão é que eu tenho que chegar cedo só isso!_

_Na minha escola o sistema é o seguinte: conforme as pessoas vão chegando, elas devem assinar o nome numa espécie de mural. E pra surpresa de vocês, o meu nome é o primeiro dessa lista todo santo dia!_

_E vocês se perguntam o que tem demais nisso? Bem, eu admito, sou um pouco neurótica demais...Mas quero provar ao mundo todo que a minha testa enormemente enorme serve pra guardar alguma coisa, inteligência. O que foi? Estou afirmando quase que cientificamente que pessoas testudas são mais inteligentes do que as com testa proporcional! Já vejo minha tese sobre isso..._

_Enfim, me arrumei com o tipo de roupa que eu sempre uso, um estilo casual. Usava um jeans pantalona blusa estilo role e tênis. _

_Já me preparava pra sair de casa no horário de sempre, quando certas palavras não saiam da minha mente: 'você é careta' e me olhei no espelho de corpo inteiro._

_Realmente sou careta..._

_Tirei essas roupas julgadas caretas. Na verdade nunca pensei nelas dessa forma, mas sabe como é ne? Só notamos os nossos defeitos quando eles são apontados._

_Abri meu closet. Retirei uma caixa que nunca foi aberta, havia um pequeno bilhete:_

'_Espero que goste do presente, escolhi especialmente pra você e vê se usa...ta precisando de roupas mais frescas...xD_

_Bjs, Tenten'_

_Lá dentro havia um vestido vinho um pouco curto demais. Ta bom bem curto, na metade da coxa. Eu o vesti. Até que ficou bem... Mas não deixo de pensar que eu pareço uma palhaça usando isso. E se as pessoas rirem de mim?_

_Ai eu me lembrem: Por que eu estou fazendo isso?_

_Eu realmente não tenho a mínima. Será que to fazendo isso por ele? Será que to gostando dele?_

_Nunca pensei que chegaria a esse ponto tão extremo..._

_Acho que to mesmo gostando dele afinal..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Entrei na escola e fui atropelada por uma manada de elefantes famintos. E pelo que parece eu sou a presa. Começaram a gritar coisas incompreensíveis, espero que não seja nada pervertido._

_Comecei a correr o mais rápido que eu pude. Foi então que cheguei na sala e pro meu azar, 6 pessoas já tinham assinado o nome na lista. Oh no!! Perdi o meu posto de rainha..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Era a hora do lanche e eu? Bem fui rodeada de garotos. Pra vocês terem idéia, mal pude me mexer. A parada tava braba mano!_

_Eu tinha que me encontrar com ele. Estava atrasado. O que eu podia fazer? _

_Senti alguém puxando o meu braço. Era Kakashi. Estava bem irritado, provavelmente por causa do atraso._

"Me desculpa por te fazer esperar"_ vi que ele estava encarando a minha roupa um pouco mais 'fresca' um pouco corado. Será que ele está com febre? Não, acho que não, a minha beleza deve ter causado isso nele. Coitado, deve estar intimidado. Rsrs... Brincadeirinha. _

"A sua roupa ta rasgada?" _ele disse ironicamente_. _To morrendo de rir que piada ótima! Chamar o meu vestido curto de rasgado, hein_? _Que sagaz... Não achei nenhum pouco de graça. _"Não precisa usar roupas assim pra me impressionar"

"O que?"_claro que não fiz isso por ele! Eu só queria mudar o visual, só isso! Convencido demais ele, hein..."_Ah, não, não pense que sai vestida assim apenas pra—"

"Venha" _ele puxou meu braço novamente e me arrastou até a mesma sala de sempre _"Por que está usando isso?'

"Hun? Eu só queria parecer um pouco menos careta"

_Por que ele ficou zangado? Espera ele não é um delinqüente? Será que esta com ciúmes? _

_Ele não disse nada, então continuei:_

"Você provavelmente ta achando que eu sempre me visto de maneira conservadora..."

_Eu não posso contar pra ele que gosto dele..._

"É estranho pra eu me vestir desse jeito tão de repente..."

_Ele continuou em silencio._

_Não me surpreendo muito dele se aborrecer... _

"É por isso que nunca fui capaz de ter um namorado"

"Você está errada"

"Hun?" _o que ele queria dizer com isso? _

"Não é assim que as coisas funcionam..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Continua...**

**E ai blz? O que acharam?**

**a) Maravilhoso/amei/adorei/ obra-prima xD**

**b) Bom/ legal/ interessante**

**c) Razoável/ dá pro gasto/ tem q melhorar**

**d) ruim/ chatinho**

**d) péssimo/ horrível/ pior fic de todas/ a bosta do cavalo é melhor**

**Que horror! To com medo das respostas, e se responderem a letra D...? Por Kami-sama que só tenham respostas de A à B plz!!**

**Espero Reviews!! Façam a alegria da maluca aki!**

**Nos vemos no próximo capitulo! **

**Beijão da Heki n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo

**Yo! xD**

**Desculpa ai a demora pessoal! Pra ser sincera eu ñ tava nem um pouco afim de escrever...ainda mais com um prof de geo pegando no meu pé. Vcs entendem ne?**

**A minha outra fic a Absolute Boyfriend ñ vou atualizar tão cedo... Vou terminar essa 1º e ai eu continuo ok? Gomen!! Mas se eu continuar as duas fics ao mesmo tempo elas vão ficar uma droga...**

**Eu quero agradecer de todo o coração pelas reviews! Obrigada pessoal, ñ sabem como eu fico feliz!**

**E deixa eu esclarecer uma coisinha: como eu disse no 1º cap a fic é baseada em um manga chamado 1/3 no Kareshi, mas a historia é diferente, ok? Ñ tem nada de plagio aki, acreditem em mim, nunca fiz nem vou fazer nada assim! **

**Plz continuem a ler pq sou uma escritora honesta! **

**Espero q gostem...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"É por isso que nunca fui capaz de ter um namorado"

"Você está errada"

"Hun?" _o que ele queria dizer com isso? _

"Não é assim que as coisas funcionam..."

_Não deu nem tempo de eu pensar. Logo senti uma certa pressão contra os meus lábios. Eram os lábios do Kakashi. Pude concluir que estávamos nos beijando (_jura? i.i)_. Logo senti a língua dele pedindo passagem, aceitei prontamente, afinal quem seria a insana de não aceitar? Só digo uma coisa: maluca talvez, mas insana nunca!_

_A temperatura da boca dele era morna, porem quando nossas línguas se uniram, a temperatura passou a ficar quente. A sensação era ótima. E também era nova pra mim. Sim, era o meu primeiro beijo, já disse que nunca tive sequer um namorado?_

_Interrompemos o beijo, precisávamos respirar, afinal somos humanos também, ne? Então ele se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou:_

"Sakura, você é bonita"_ serio? Ele acha isso? Ok, acho que já me sinto bem melhor, agora minha alto-estima ta lá em cima. Nada como um elogio!_

"Eu sempre achei o seu lado serio bonito"_ eu ainda continuava muda, eu quero mais elogios, o que foi? Não posso querer ser um pouco mimada?_

"Eu tenho certeza que a única razão de você ter ficado sozinha e não ser notada..."_ me envolveu num abraço, que sonho hein! Quanto vocês pagam pra estar no meu lugar? Abraçar Hatake Kakashi? Quem dá mais, quem dá mais? Rsrs...Vou ficar rica com isso!_

_Então ele continuou:_

"_..._Foi pra que você pudesse se apaixonar por mim"

_Será? Será que o destino foi tão vantajoso a ponto disso? Talvez... Será que durante a minha vida toda fui careta pra no futuro ser recompensada...Nunca se sabe..._

"Mas Sakura, eu não posso estar sempre por perto, e saiba que eu me preocupo muito com você... Não quero que ninguém mais te leve"

"Rápido fala que gosta de mim"

_Parece bom demais pra ser verdade..._

"Sakura..." _tentou chamar a minha atenção ao ver que eu não respondia._

_É a primeira vez que alguém fala que gosta tanto assim de mim..._

_...Ou fala que me ama por eu ser quem eu sou..._

"Eu..."_ tomei coragem pra dizer alguma coisa, mas estava difícil...Pela primeira vez as palavras não saiam da minha boca... Só mais duas palavras, eu consigo!_

"Eu também te amo"

_Ele tomou meus lábios novamente com mais intensidade do que da outra vez, podia sentir a sinceridade dos sentimentos dele e até dos meus._

_É a primeira vez que sinto o meu coração bater tão rápido..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Maldita professora de biologia! Por que eu? Sinceramente, numa sala de 27 alunos, por que justamente eu fui a escolhida pra carregar os livros pesados de anatomia até o corredor dos novatos?_

_Ah, sim! Sou a representante de turma... isso é tão chato! A minha função se resume a entregar circulares e ir às reuniões, e claro fazer todo o resto das coisas que ninguém se habilita e sobra pra mim!_

_Então, Tenten e eu estávamos no corredor dos novatos pra entregar os tais livros de 500 paginas aos alunos do 1º ano. Ela que é amiga de verdade, divide a dor comigo. Literalmente dor, imagina se eu tivesse que carregar todos esses livros sozinha, eita coluna pra agüentar isso!_

_Eu já disse que estou feliz essa manha? Pois bem, estou radiante! Afinal foi ontem que o Kakashi me beijou duas vezes! E pensando bem, não vendo pra vocês o meu lugar...Mas alguns muitos ienes podem resolver o problema, mas é aluguel ta gente!_

_Bem viajei legal como sempre. Voltando, estava toda contente, e como uma verdadeira pessoa contente, estava cantarolando:_

"Lalalala"_ eu canto bem... bem mal... Mas tava afim de cantar, o que eu posso fazer?_

"Ei, dá pra parar com esse lalala?!"_hun...ta de mal humor coitada...certas pessoas não tem a sorte de ter um Kakashi com eu!_ "Faça silencio no corredor"

"Você ta me distraindo! Eu finalmente tive a chance de vir checar os novos alunos" _Tenten disse "_Todo mundo é tão bonito por aqui!"

_Bem, não tem razão nenhuma de eu querer checar esses alunos..._

"Olha esse garoto lindo!"

"Idiota, você ta dizendo—" _quando fui olhar pra ver quem se tratava, fiquei em estado de choque._

_Lá estava Kakashi saindo da sala do 1º ano. _

"Ei Tenten, vamos por aqui"_ a arrastei pelos cabelos para trás de uma pilastra. Nem sei porque... Só me deu uma coisa difícil de explicar...parece simplesmente que baixei um santo, mas é claro que não fui possuída ou algo assim._

_Mas por que será que ele estava na sala do 1º ano? Não venha me dizer que ele é um aluno de 1º ano ou coisa parecida..._

_Jurava que ele era da mesma idade que eu, talvez ate mais velho..._

_Kakashi um pirralho?_

_Ouvi um garoto dizer:_

"Eu estou interessado em uma mulher mais velha"

"O que você acha disso Kakashi?"

_Mas é claro que ele gosta de mulheres mais velhas! Eu sou mais velha não sou? E ele disse que me ama... logicamente gosta de mulheres mais velhas, é tão obvio!_

_Mas infelizmente a resposta não foi essa, ouvi a voz dele dizendo:_

"Eu não gosto de mulheres mais velhas"

_Fiquei sem reação..._

"Que pena ele disse que não gosta de mulheres mais velhas"_ Tenten disse num tom de desapontamento_

_Eu não entendo, desde que ele sabe o meu nome, ele sabia que era mais velha, não é?_

_Acho que ele estava apenas brincando comigo..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Continua...**

**Bem curtinho ne? Eu fiz desse tamanho pra deixar mistério, o próximo vou tentar fazer maior, ok? **

**Também vou tentar ser mais rápida na atualização...**

**Onegai REVIEWS! Quero saber a opinião de vocês! **

**Dessa vez a resposta é discursiva, vcs escolhem o adjetivo pra descrever a fic, tudo bem?**

**Continuem a ler!! Bjs! xD amo vcs!**


	4. Chapter 4

E ai blz

**E ai blz?**

**Obrigada pelas revews gente! Tbm quero agradecer quem colocou a minha fic nos favoritos, to tão feliz! **

**Desculpa a demora do capitulo...realmente eu fui muito irresponsável! Eu sei q é chato esperar pra ler assim, mas é q eu tive semana de testes. **

**Vou pedir um favor: plz me adicionem no MSN!! Ta no meu profile ta? Quero conversar e conhecer alguém por aki...**

**É isso...Curtam o capitulo!**

**Personagem novo na parada genteee!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Acho que ele estava apenas brincando comigo..._

"Sakura!"

"Hun?"

"Você vai ficar ai sentada?"_ do que diabos Tenten estava falando? Então notei o quanto eu estava alienada do resto do mundo...Já havia se passado 20 minutos desde a hora da saída e eu não tinha mexido um músculo sequer._

_É tão triste. Fazem exatamente 3 dias desde o incidente anterior. Não tenho aparecido em nenhum dia nos nossos "encontros". Francamente depois que ouvi aquelas palavras sendo pronunciadas pelo Kakashi, nunca mais quero o ver na vida e ainda vai ser cedo demais! Afinal, o que deu na cabeça dele de brincar comigo daquele jeito? Ou melhor, por que justamente eu? Existem aproximadamente 60 garotas nessa escola, ele podia ter escolhido alguma outra..._

_Mas não, claro que sou a escolhida, a 'sorte' sempre anda do meu lado..._

_Não consigo nem pensar no lado positivo dessa historia. O que me resta agora é esquecer e me focar nos estudos, voltar a ser a melhor da turma._

"Sinceramente Sakura, as suas notas do nada começaram a abaixar. Aconteceu alguma coisa?" _Nem te conto Tenten..._

"Não, a matéria que ta difícil mesmo" _menti. O que eu podia dizer? Até parece que eu ia contar toda aquela historia pra ela, e dizer que isso me deu depressão intensa, o que me fez parar de estudar e por fim tirar nota baixa..._

"Ta bom então..." _disse com um olhar desconfiado "_O que você acha de ir pra minha casa estudar então?"

_Pronto! Lá vem bomba. Estudar coisa nenhuma...A fofoqueira vai me obrigar a contar o babado timtim por timtim!_

"Por mim tudo bem"_ por que aceitei? Bom, a Tenten é inteligente, pode me ajudar a recuperar a nota._

"Então vê se aparece na minha casa amanha na hora do almoço"

_Nos despedimos. Peguei um ônibus no ponto mais próximo da escola. Entrei numa espécie de bistrô, um lugar calmo e agradável, sem grandes agitações. Assim que eu gosto, só eu, os garçons e mais umas quatro ou cinco pessoas nas mesas do lado. O bistrô não era muito conhecido, como eu diria, só os iniciados o conhecem... Ele fica quase que escondido._

_Depois de alguns minutos já estava comendo... e comendo muito! Estava morta de fome, parecia um animal selvagem comendo. Acabei comendo demais, e quando isso acontece fico com um sono...!_

_Fui ao caixa pagar a conta._

"Boa tarde senhora" _nossa como alguém consegue me dar tanta raiva sem ao menos conhecer a pessoa. Quer saber? Eu também não sei... Pergunte a atendente do caixa com sua voz estridente e falsa "_Quer preencher essa ficha com os seus dados pessoas e concorrer a prêmios, senhora?"

"Não obrigada"_ eu digo. Sinceramente, não tenho nem um pingo de interesse em perder meu tempo pra preencher uma ficha com os meus dados pessoas e depois não ganhar nada. Como tenho tanta certeza que não vou ganhar? Simples, a sorte nunca está do meu lado. Sou uma chata que só reclama? Talvez... Mas podem ter certeza que não sou emo!_

"Senhora, é oportunidade única"

"Não estou interessada. Pode me dizer quanto dá a conta?"

"A senhora não tem o que perder, só tem o que ganhar com essa promoção"_ acho que mudei de opinião a quanto esse bistrô, se essa atendente não for despedida eu não volto mais aqui!_

"SENHORA" _coloco bastante entonação na pronuncia "_Não estou interessada em participar dessa promoção. É só presta um pouco mais de atenção que vai da tudo certo, ok? Agora me diz o valor dessa CONTA?".

"Calma senhora" _na boa não sei como essa atendente ainda esta viva. Da que a pouco não vou conseguir manter o meu autocontrole e vou acabar tendo que tomar certas providencias..._

"Quanto dá meu deus do céu?"

"Espera senhora estou fazendo a conta"_ vejo a caixa fazendo cálculos com o dedo... Fala serio, que tipo de restaurante não tem calculadora?_

"Desculpe, mas você poderia me dizer porque dessa demora toda?"

_Disse um homem que estava na fila atrás de mim. E parando pra olhar assim, que homem, hein? Tinha cabelos negros e face pálida. Tinha um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Vestia uma camisa social elegante com o emblema de uma dessas lojas caras que não é possível nem pronunciar o nome, e eu claro, com a calça jeans usual e uma blusa furreca. _

_Ele era lindo... Que sonho... Melhor que o Kakashi? Não sei..._

_Demorei um pouco pra raciocinar que aquilo era uma pergunta. Estava hipnotizada... Mas logo minha consciência retomou ao devido lugar._

"É que a atendente ta demorando pra fazer as contas da minha conta"

_respondi_

_Nesse momento ele direcionou o olhar até o caixa do bistrô. Lá estava a pobre mulher se esforçando com as contas de matemática, que até agora, dificílimas de se fazer (talvez impossíveis)._

_Vejo o homem sair da fila e ir a direção da mulher. Pareceu resolver a conta com muita facilidade...e depois voltou a ficar atrás de mim._

"Pronto, a sua conta deu 2900 ienes"_ ele disse "_Sou estudante de engenharia, me dou bem com números"

_Então quer dizer que alem de bonito e rico, ainda é inteligente? Que pecado..._

"Sorte sua, nunca fui boa em números" _digo tentando puxar assunto._

"Na faculdade a coisa não é tão difícil, é até legal"

"E que universidade você estuda?"

"Konoha's Academy"_ será que ouvi direito? Ele estuda na universidade mais cara do pais?_

_Antes que pudesse continuar a conversa esclarecedora que estávamos tendo, a atendente tinha que atrapalhar:_

"Senhora, temos gente esperando na fila" _olhei pra trás. Só havia o jovem com quem eu estava conversando, mais ninguém...Mas abafa, não quero mais me estressar hoje!_

_Peguei a minha carteira. E o que vejo? Eu só tinha 1000 ienes! Ótimo, era só o que me faltava, lavar louça!_

"Não vá me dizer que não tem dinheiro pra pagar senhora"

"Eu tenho..."_ continuei revirando a minha bolsa a procura de vestígios de dinheiro "_... em casa"

"Senhora, a senhora terá que lavar pratos pra quitar a sua dívida"

"Tudo bem eu lavo" _fazer o que? Estava saindo da fila em direção a cozinha, quando senti uma mão puxando o meu braço._

"Isso não será preciso" _o homem com a face pálida mostrava um sorriso, não mais tão falso, parecia verdadeiro...?_

_Pagou a quantia que faltava e logo seguimos para a saída do bistrô que nunca mais irei voltar na minha vida. Ou talvez não..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Continua...**

**Quem será esse homem rico, bonito e inteligente? (jura que preciso perguntar?) é o Sai, pra quem n sabia sou estraga prazeres...**

**Mas vamos combinar sorriso falso e rosto pálido só pode ser ele, ne? **

**É isso... Deixem REVIEWS pra dar e vender! Quem sabe eu dôo pra caridade...**

**Beijão e ate o próximo capitulo! (n esqueçam de me add no MSN! To carente) xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Tudo belê?**

**Sinto muito pela falta do Kakashi no capitulo anterior, ele faz muita falta pra mim tbm!**

**AVISOS:**

**Postei uma nova fic de VAMPIRE KNIGHTS, vcs gostam?? Por favor, leiam, a fic ta ficando legal, mas quase ninguém lê...fico tão triste...(meu cachorro ta doente, mereço uma alegria na vida)**

**Poll no meu profile a respeito do casal da minha próxima fic! Bora vota pessoal!**

**E tbm me adicionem no MSN, o endereço tbm ta no meu profile, ok? (detalhe, vcs disseram q ia me add, mas ate agora ninguém me add)**

**Boa fic! xD **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Após o episodio um tanto quanto desagradável no bistrô, segui pro ponto de ônibus que se encontrava um pouco longe. O homem que fez a boa ação de me poupar de ter que lavar louça acabou me acompanhando._

"Arigato por ter pagado o resto da minha conta. Eu sinceramente não sei como pude comer tanto sem ao mínimo conferir se eu tinha dinheiro"_ realmente foi falha minha gente, mas sou humana, eu também erro "_Eu to te devendo 1900 ienes. Como posso pagar o que eu devo?"

"Não se preocupe com isso"

_Não contive o meu duvidoso senso de controle, então não pude evitar a minha vontade de saber mais sobre a alma caridosa ao meu lado..._

"Me diz o seu nome que vou tentar arrumar um jeito de pagar"

"Não precisa me pagar"

"Eu insisto"_ continuei, não sou de implorar, mas será que ele ainda não percebeu que isso é só uma desculpa pra saber o nome dele? Será que eu é que tenho que passar as cantadas por aqui?_

"Sai"

_O que? Ele me acha feia ou algo assim? Não tivemos nem um dialogo concreto e ele já está me mandando xispar? Francamente, não se fazem mais homens como antigamente, não que eu saiba muito sobre o assunto, mesmo porque nunca tive um namorado, mas eu só sei que nunca vi um homem tão mal educado. Na verdade, até parece outra pessoa, não parece o homem gentil que pagou a minha conta...Será que ele é uma dessas pessoas de lua?_

_Não sei o quanto a minha expressão facial ficou estranha, só sei que o tal mal educado que outra hora era educado começou a rir histericamente. Parecia que tinha bebido todas!_

"Não espera! O meu nome é Sai!"

_Ok, essa foi estranha! Quem em sã consciência se chama Sai, ou melhor, quem olha pra uma criança e diz: ele se chamará Sai._

_Só sei que no final eu é que estava rindo histericamente._

"Não acredito nisso! Eu achei que isso fosse um tremendo de um fora!"

"Pode ter certeza que não sou tão mal educado assim"

_Rimos juntos um bom tempo. Logo paramos quando vi o ônibus que eu deveria pegar chegando. Fiz sinal de carona e logo o ônibus parou. Quando ia entrar..._

"Deixa que eu te dou uma carona"_ ele disse me segurando pelo braço...Sinceramente, por que todo mundo tem que me segurar pelo braço? Ele e o...Kakashi..._

_Espera, eu não posso pensar nele! Não mesmo, de jeito nenhum! _

_Apesar de ser muito difícil...Eu tenho saudades...Mas não posso ter! Afinal ele estava brincando comigo não é mesmo? E pensar que eu acreditei que ele gostava de mim pelo que eu sou...Hun! Na verdade era tudo mentira!_

"Por favor, eu insisto!" _eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça. Me guiou até um carro preto, cuja a marca eu nunca ouvi falar, deve ser importado...gente rica é um problema..._

_Eu sei que não é bom aceitar carona de estranhos...Mas me diz: O que você prefere ir de busão lotado ou em um carro com ar condicionado? E pior ainda quando aquelas velhinhas te mandam ceder o lugar... Aquilo realmente me irrita!_

_Entrei no carro._

_Em alguns minutos já estava no portão de uma casa de classe média. A minha casa. _

"Obrigada por me trazer em casa, mas não precisava" _eu disse._

"Que isso. Não foi nada demais"

_Como ele é educado...Daria um namorado perfeito! –Sakura não viaja-_

_Ficamos mais alguns segundos calados, sem dizer nada, um olhando para a cara do outro. Eu tinha que puxar algum assunto..._

"Então ta, tchau"

_Ok, essa não é a melhor forma de se puxar assunto, mas eu realmente não sei o que dizer em uma hora como essa..._

_Mas ele deve dizer mais alguma coisa agora não é mesmo?_

"Tchau"

_Oh! Que grande coisa que ele disse! Realmente uma grande declaração! Sinceramente... Mas como estamos no século 21, em que não existe tanto machismo, as mulheres também exercem muitas funções alem de limpar a casa, como trabalhar e pagar a conta...Eu acho que a função de passar cantadas também se encaixa..._

_Se bem que eu odeio pagar a conta..._

"Você quer entrar pra tomar um café?"_ eu perguntei, talvez agora eu consiga conhecer melhor o meu futuro namorado..._

"Não, obrigado"

_Realmente não é possível haver um dialogo por aqui... Desisto! Quer saber, eu vou para casa, acho que essa coisa de namorado não dá certo pra mim! Vamos terminar! Se bem que ele nunca foi meu namorado...ta vendo? Já to inventando coisa..._

"Adeus então"

_Me despedi. Parece que ele não foi feito pra mim...O destino não queria que ficássemos juntos afinal... O destino não queria que nos encontrássemos, mas nos encontramos..._

_Ok, talvez o destino queria que nos encontrássemos para que eu não tivesse que lavar louça. Só isso mesmo, sem essa coisa de amor verdadeiro e alma gêmea...E aquele príncipe que eu tanto esperava? Parece que ele não vem mesmo..._

_Acho que depois de conhecer o Kakashi, passei a acreditar que essa historia de alma gêmea é golpe de audiência para as novelas..._

_Isso não existe na vida real._

_Uma prova disso é que meus pais são separados. Minha mãe mora comigo e o meu pai está sempre mudando de cidade, parece até um nômade. Quando eles se divorciaram, minha mãe me disse que eles não se amavam mais porque meu pai viajava toda hora a trabalho. Porem, pelo jeito que brigavam sempre, parecia que nunca tinham se amado..._

_Está comprovado, o amor não existe._

_Depois de terminar com essa linha de raciocínios, entrei em casa ouvindo a voz de minha mãe fofocando no telefone com uma amiga. Subi as escadas e fui pro meu quarto._

_É parece que afinal das contas esse príncipe não existe. _

_Meus pensamentos concentrados na figura de Kakashi voltaram nesse momento. Tudo o que eu queria era esquecer, mas era impossível..._

_Duas batidas na porta afastaram os pensamentos._

"Sakura, tem um homem lá em baixo querendo falar com você" minha mãe disse.

_Desci já imaginando quem era. Claro que eu sabia, é o vizinho que é apaixonado por mim._

_Não contei essa historia? Pois bem, o vizinho tem uma paixão por mim desde que eu me entendo por gente. O nome dele é Rock Lee. Ele até que é gente boa e tal...Por que não fico com ele? Oras, simples, ele é feio (__**N/A: mentira! Eu acho ele kawaii gente, mas já que a Sakura é uma desprovida de inteligência, ela acha ele feio**__)_

_Ele me faz visitas quase todos os dias. Sempre me convida pra sair, mas eu nunca aceito._

_Abri a porta e para o meu espanto não era ele. E sim Sai._

"Sai?" _eu disse confusa "_Você não disse que não queria entrar?"

"Só queria saber uma coisa"

_É agora! É agora que ele vai me convidar pra sair! Ele vai dizer 'eu queria saber se você gostaria de sair comigo' e ai eu vou dizer que sim, nós vamos nos beijar e depois vamos namorar, casar e ter filhos... Ok exagerei agora..._

"Eu não sei o seu nome"

_Agora que eu me toquei. Realmente não tinha aberto a boca pra dizer qual era o meu nome...Eu me odeio...!_

"_É Haruno Sakura"_

"Então Sakura, você gostaria de almoçar comigo amanha?"

_Espera, ele ta me convidando pra sair?_

"Seria ótimo!"

_Sai me deu um cartão com o seu numero e eu dei o meu numero pra ele, e logo em seguida foi embora._

_Parece que uma das minhas previsões estava certa...Será que ele é o tal príncipe?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Continua...**

**No próximo cap vou tentar colocar o Kakashi genteee! **

**Deixem REVIEWS plz!**

**Beijão! xD**

**(leiam a minha fic de VAMPIRE KNIGHTS!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**E aiiiii galera?? ;D**

**To chorando de felicidade...muitas pessoas lendo a minha fic, muitas reviews, me add nos favoritos... muita coisa pro meu coraçãozinho! **

**Acho q respondi algumas reviews... Mas como são muitas n da pra responder todas, se vcs tiverem alguma duvida q eu não tenha respondido, mandem uma mensagem ou email tah?**

**Pra quem gosta de Vampire Knights só avisando q fiz uma fic!**

**Poll no meu profile**

**Vamos pra fic agora...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lasanha! Lasanha! Lasanha só pra mim! Não Kakashi! A lasanha é só minha! Não se vá Sai! Eu não te trai, não dei o pedaço de lasanha pro Kakashi! Ele que roubou de mim! Não me deixe!!"

"Sakura! Sakura!"

_Acordei de súbito. Era verdade? A minha lasanha havia sido roubada?_

_Dei de cara com a minha mãe._

"O que foi mãe?"

"Sakura, já são uma hora da tarde. Quando você pretende acordar minha filha?"

"Pode ter certeza que não agora"

_Era só o que me faltava, agora ela vem com aquela historia de o dia ta lindo, deixa de ser sedentária e vai fazer algo útil pra sociedade. Eu não mereço!_

"Minha filha, o dia ta lindo. Vamos, deixa de ser sedentária e vai fazer alguma coisa útil pro resto da sociedade!"

_Não disse? Ela sempre me acorda com essas palavras tocantes._

"Só mais cinco minutinhos" _virei pro outro lado da cama_

"Eu desisto dessa menina"

_Ótimo! Agora me deixa em paz pra eu ter o meu sono de beleza!_

"Trimmmmmmm_" é um complô pra eu não conseguir dormir, é isso?_

"Alô?"

"Sakuraaaaaaaa" _essa voz escandalosa, só pode ser de uma pessoa..._

"Tenten, o que você quer me ligando a essa hora da manha?"

"Ok... uma e meia da tarde é de manha..."

"Dá pra falar logo o que você quer?"

"Espera agora eu esqueci"

"Ótimo, agora boa noite porque eu vou voltar a dormir"

"Não! Eu lembrei agora! Você ia pra minha casa hoje, não lembra?"

_Era verdade, eu tinha combinado de ir pra casa da Tenten na hora do almoço, já tinha esquecido._

"Eu to indo pra ai" _desliguei o telefone._

_Corri pra casa dela, que não fica longe da minha, na verdade é bem perto, mas isso não vem ao caso._

_Toquei a companhia e fui recepcionada por ela._

"Até que enfim você chegou! Tenho um babado forte amiga!"

_Ok... Você deve estar pensando como os nossos diálogos são instrutivos. Mas saiba que Tenten não fala assim naturalmente, ela está sendo irônica. Não somos fofoqueiras._

"Me diz amiga!"

_Talvez, só um pouquinho._

"O Neji me convidou pra sair!"

"Jura? Que demais!"

_Um encontro que legal!! Que sorte que ela tem! Como eu queria ter um encontro também...Espera...Essa historia de encontro me lembra alguma coisa..._

_O MEU ENCONTRO COM O SAI!!_

_Por Kami-sama, não acredito que esqueci!! É nessa hora que me dá vontade de me xingar utilizando todos os palavrões existentes._

"Eu tenho que ir!" _sai correndo antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Mas espera, qual era a direção que eu tinha que ir? Boa pergunta, porque eu simplesmente não tinha combinado o lugar que iríamos nos encontrar, nem tinha dado o meu telefone pra ele...Ah é mesmo, eu tinha que ligar pra ele..._

_Peguei o cartão que ele havia me dado, lá estava o numero dele. Liguei, e logo decidimos o lugar, olha que legal, a biblioteca!_

_Podem dizer, que lugar maravilhoso para um primeiro encontro!!_

_Ok é péssimo. Nunca tive um encontro na minha vida, mas vamos combinar que a biblioteca não é lá um lugar muito romântico. Aff..O que não se faz por um homem, tudo isso pra não ficar encalhada._

_Agora você me pergunta: Mas você não era estudiosa e tal, por que não gosta de ir pra biblioteca? _

_Agora coloca na sua cabeça que eu passei anos da minha vida estudando que nem louca pra ser sempre a melhor, estou como posso dizer... Ah sim, com overdose de estudos, livros e qualquer coisa que requer um nível de concentração considerável._

_Entendido? Espero que sim...Bem, foi ai que corri até a biblioteca._

_Ele ainda não havia chegado. Dei uma passada no toilet, sim não falo banheiro porque sou muito chique. Voltando, fui ao toilet para checar o visual, que a propósito estava uma coisa maravilhosa só pra não dizer o contrario._

_Estava com um casaco de moletom e uma calça jeans. Meu cabelo estava completamente despenteado, cabelo não, quero dizer palha rosa. E pra completar o visual, usava um chinelo de dedo._

_Certamente não era assim que eu planejava o meu primeiro encontro..._

_Dei um jeito na palha rosa. Bem melhor agora, pensei._

_Sai do banheiro e dei de cara com ele. Ele quem?_

_Acredite, ele, Hatake Kakashi. Mais um ponto negativo pro meu encontro._

"Sakura? O que está fazendo aqui na biblioteca?"

"Como assim o que estou fazendo aqui? Que eu saiba, esse lugar é publico!"_ eu disse rispidamente._

"Tem razão" _ele disse "_Nós precisamos conversar, venha comigo"

"Eu não posso"

_Ele me segurou pelo braço com força, não conseguia me soltar. _

_Tinha certeza que ele estava apenas brincando comigo de novo...Lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos._

"Quem é você?"

_Surgiu uma voz atrás de Kakashi. Era Sai um pouco atrasado, ta um pouco não, bem atrasado! Mas pelo menos chegou a tempo de me salvar ne? _

"Sakura quem é esse?" _disse a pessoa que eu amava e que atualmente odeio._

"Esse é meu namorado" _menti._

_Ta eu sei que é ruim mentir e tal, minha mãe já me falou isso, não precisa me dar lição de moral não. Não estou fazendo isso pra deixar o Kakashi com ciúmes nem nada assim, e sim pra dar o troco que ele tanto merece._

_Só espero que Sai não me desminta... A face dele ficou confusa, mas logo depois sorriu vitorioso._

"Isso mesmo, agora deixe a minha namorada em paz"_ dizendo isso segurou na minha mão._

_Nós dois saímos da biblioteca. Kakashi parecia surpreso e um pouco contrariado. Pouco? Ta, muito contrariado...Durante um momento eu pensei que ele fosse bater no Sai ou coisa parecida, mas acho que ele não faria isso, ou faria?_

_Sai largou a minha mão e disse:_

"Sakura, agora você pode me explicar quem é esse cara?"

"Bem, ele é...ele é uma pessoa"

_Eu sou péssima pra inventar desculpas, mas essa certamente foi a pior..._

"Sim, eu sei disso" _ele me encarava seriamente "_Não me diga que é o seu namorado? Mas espera, se ele fosse o seu namorado porque você diria que eu sou o seu namorado? Talvez ex-namorado, é isso?"

_Boa pergunta. Kakashi era o meu ex-namorado?_

"Mais ou menos isso... Agora vamos embora!"

_Entramos no carro dele, que era o dobro da minha casa, e então fomos para um restaurante relativamente perto da biblioteca._

_Entramos no "humilde" lugar._

"Não era exatamente isso que eu pretendia fazer" _ele me disse completamente contrariado. Me deixa adivinhar, ele queria me levar pra ler um livro, que romantico!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Já estávamos almoçados, e se me permite dizer, soquei legal a comida no meu estômago. Aff..toda essa comida me deixa triste. Me lembre de começar uma nove dieta: não comer nada, nada mesmo e quando estiver quase desmaiando comer um pedacinho de queijo. Brincadeirinha! Com essa piada até esqueci o que eu tinha que fazer, só lembro que era alguma coisa de extrema importância..._

_Agora que eu me lembrei...Preciso ir ao banheiro ver se tem algum sabonete de graça!_

_Fui até o banheiro do restaurante. Ele era agradável e limpinho, tinha cheiro de lavanda. Agora vocês dizem, como ela é estranha, descreve o banheiro, mas não descreve o restaurante. Bem, é que acho o banheiro bem mais agradável porque não tem quase ninguém dentro...Sim, sou anti-social!_

_Para a minha total angustia não havia nenhum sabonete que eu pudesse pegar, e sim sabonete liquido. Odeio sabonete liquido! Quem te garante que é sabonete mesmo, pode ser detergente ou agua sanitária...Podem estar te enganando._

_Mas pelo menos havia aquelas escovinhas de dente na bancada. Não perdi tempo e coloquei uma na bolsa. Qual é? Até parece que eu ia perder essa chance, sabe quanto custa uma escova de dente no supermercado?_

_Já tinha feito tudo que precisava no banheiro, então me retirei. Ainda no corredor, senti uma mão me puxando. Lá estava ele, ele, ele quem?_

_Ele, Kakashi..._

"Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?"_ perguntei tentando me afastar dele, que estava me segurando com força._

"Segui vocês!"_ disse com naturalidade. Como se seguir as outras pessoas fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo._

"Ótimo! Agora se me permite, vou embora!"

"Não sem saber quem é esse aí"

"Esse 'ai', como já disse é o meu namorado"

"Você disse que me amava Sakura, que não ia deixar que outras pessoas te roubassem mim" _ele sussurrou sedutoramente no meu ouvido. Aquela voz dele me arrepiou._

"Eu menti"

"Não, você não mentiu, você gosta de mim"

"Me deixa ir!" _tentei empurrá-lo._

"Te deixo ir se você prometer que amanhã vai se encontrar comigo na escola no mesmo horário e mesmo lugar de sempre"

"Não vou!"_ disse revoltada, não deixaria toda aquela historia se repetir..._

"Por acaso se esqueceu da foto?"

_A foto...Já tinha esquecido dela...Aquela droga de foto embaraçosa! Minha reputação vai por água abaixo se ágüem mais presenciar essa foto... Além disso, nao vou ser capaz de ter um namorado se essa foto vazar por ai..._

_Não me diga que vai começar tudo de novo?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Continua...**

**Capitulo seguinte o mistério vai ser revelado, eu acho...**

**Enfim, acompanhem!!**

**Me desculpem pelo atraso pra atualizar, só que eu tive que fazer uma fic de aniversario pra minha amiga Na-san...é uma one-shot GaaLee, minha primeira fic Yaoi!**

**Próximo capitulo prometo que vai ser bem melhor, não desistam de ler a fic! (eu sei q esse capitulo ficou podre)**

**Deixem REVIEWS, pq quanto mais review mais feliz eu fic e quanto mais feliz, melhor fic!**

**(votem na poll pq os casais tão empatados)**

**Beijosssssss xD**


End file.
